To Face Her Past
by Lucy Kendrick
Summary: In a different time, they shared a forbidden love, the past connects them, the truth will change them.
1. Default Chapter

Title: To Face Her Past  
  
Author: Lucy  
  
E-Mail: Setesh302aol.com mailto:Setesh302aol.com   
  
Archive: Helio, SJD yes. Anyone else just ask first  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Spoilers/Sequels: None  
  
Summary: In a different time, they shared a forbidden love, the past connects them, the truth will change them.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
  
AN: It's taken me a while to get as far as I have on this fic and don't really know where it's going, but now that schools out I hope I'll have more time to think about the future of the story. I posted the first part sometime back and with school nearing the end I kind of put the writing on hold. I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Feedback not needed, but welcomed. Oh and any mistakes in here are mine.  
  
Part 1  
  
Samantha Carter was trying to turn the key in the keyhole without making too much noise. Hopefully her father fell asleep since he has to leave for a mission the next day. She got to the stairs when the light turned on.  
  
"You're late." Jacob Carter said.  
  
"Only by an hour." Sam used in her defense.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I was just walking around the base, getting use to where everything is. It was no big deal. If you were this worried about Mark as much as you are worried about me then maybe-"  
  
"Go to your room." Jacob interrupted her.  
  
"This is crap! Why don't you stay up and wait for Mark? Why only me? I'm sick of this! The first opportunity I get I'm out of this hellhole. Ever since mom died you and Mark have been at each other's throats and I'm getting stuck in the middle. I have to listen to you saying crap about him and in return Mark ranting and raving about you. At least I come back and not one day before we have to move again. This is bullshit-"  
  
"Watch your mouth."  
  
Sam ignored him and headed upstairs.   
  
The next morning when she woke up her father was already gone. He left his usual note with one hundred dollars for groceries. She didn't want to stay in the house so she decided to go for a walk. She grabbed some of her father's beer and found her brother's stash of cigarettes, in his still packed suitcase. Both of them probably wouldn't even notice. She put the things in her backpack and left the house, then just started walking. Her father just got reassigned her so no one knew her yet on the base. She walked until she found the perfect spot. She sat down on the hill overlooking the basketball courts. She took out a beer and opened it. She thought about how her life had turned out so far only at the age of seventeen. How three years ago her life had gone from happy to hellish. She hated moving around so much. She never made any friends and the people she did get to know she didn't keep in contact with. She only kept in touch with Sabrina. Her friend from when her mother was still alive.   
  
"Hey." Sam looked up to see who was talking to her and brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hi." she replied.  
  
"Got an extra one?" he asked motioning to the beer.  
  
"Sure." She reached into her backpack and grabbed another.  
  
"I've never seen you here before." he stated, after he sat down next to her.  
  
"Just arrived a couple days ago."   
  
"I'm Jonathon. Friends call me Jack."  
  
"Sam."   
  
They sat there in a compatible silence for a while, and then when they started talking they really opened up to each other.   
  
"It's late. I should be going. I guess I'll see you around." Sam said, when she realized how late it was. She started to stand up only to be stooped by a hand on her arm.   
  
"I want to see you again. Say Friday, around eight?" asked Jack. "I know we just met and we don't really know each other, but I'd like to get to know you better. I'm a Major on this base and not some psycho. So, what do you say? Dinner and a movie?"  
  
"I'd like that." Sam agreed, with a smile. She gave him the information for him to pick her up. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she watched as he went back over to the courts and continued playing.   
  
FRIDAY   
  
Sam stood in her room looking in the mirror. She hoped jeans and t-shirt was good enough. She didn't finish all her unpacking yet so her wardrobe was limited. She heard the doorbell ring and she ran down the stairs. "Be right there." she yelled out, checking her hair once more in the mirror quickly. She opened the door to see Jack, dressed in jeans, white t-shirt and a leather jacket.  
  
They went out for something to eat then a movie. Sam never felt like this with anyone. Her normal shy personality wasn't the case with him. She felt she could open up to him. She told him about what happened with her mother. He talked about his parents divorce when he was younger and how it affected him and his brother, Greg. They talked to each other for hours over beers. The night finally came to an end when they arrived in front of Sam's house around eleven thirty.  
  
"I want to see you again. I feel like we really connected." Jack said.  
  
"Me too. How about tomorrow? You could show me around the base."  
  
"Sure." he said, leaning down and giving her a light, brief kiss. When they leaned back from the kiss, faces a few inches apart, they stared into each others eyes. They both decreased the gap between them and kissed again. This kiss was deeper. They finally parted when air became a need. "Wow." he whispered.  
  
"Yeah." she agreed, both with a smile on their faces. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ya sure, You betcha." he replied, leaning down to get one more kiss before he left.  
  
After she closed the door she stood there leaning against the wood. Thinking. Hopefully Mark wouldn't be home tomorrow when Jack comes. That would be the last thing she wanted. Her thoughts went back to Jack as she walked further into the house. He was handsome, but had this boyish quality. Kind of tall with brown military cut hair. The age thing would definitely be a problem. They probably wouldn't go anywhere though. Her father would get transferred soon and they would probably never talk again. Her cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sam. Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last four hours."  
  
"Sorry Sabrina. I was on a date."  
  
"A date? Give me details." her friend demanded. Sam could hear the smile in her voice. Sam continued to tell her best friend how she met Jack.  
  
"Wow. So if you met him on base, I'm guessing he's a soldier?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're going to start a relationship with a guy who is over eighteen? Sam, I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
"It's not really a relationship yet. We are just becoming friends. He seems like the type that wouldn't force anything either."  
  
"I have a couple questions." Sabrina said, with still a hint of disapproval in her voice.  
  
"Shoot." Sam replied, wanting to be totally truthful with her friend.  
  
"What does he look like? Does he know you age. And does he know that your father is a General?"  
  
"Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, very handsome. No, he doesn't know my age or about my father."  
  
"What are you getting yourself into Sam?"  
  
"Nothing. It will be okay."  
  
"I hope so. Oh, I have to go, my mom just called."  
  
"Tell her I say hi."  
  
"Will do. I'll call you next Tuesday around eight when I get back from Chuck's house. Bye Sam."  
  
"Bye, Sabrina."  
  
End of Chapter one. Thanks for reading...more should be up soon. 


	2. To Face Her Past pt2

Disclaimer in part 1  
  
Part 2  
  
He picked Sam up about ten the next morning. Luckily for her, Mark never came home last night. He showed her around the base until they got hungry for lunch. After lunch, they went to a park close by and just walked along the path talking. Before Sam knew it the time was already six in the evening. Her father was supposed to return this afternoon, so she convinced Jack to drop her off far enough away from her house.  
  
"So, me and a couple of buddies are getting together at the local bar for a friends birthday. Nothing big, just a couple of people. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"  
  
She thought about it for a second. Thinking about how many soldiers her father knew so far. The ones he did meet probably seen the pictures of Mark and her he keeps in his wallet.  
  
"Sure." she agreed, with a smile. It's not like his buddies would be doing anything illegal. Drinking and smoking would be the farthest they went. It took a lot to get her drunk, so she wouldn't do anything stupid as long as she didn't go past her limit. "When?"  
  
"Next Tuesday. Pick you up at eight? If that's okay." he questioned, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Can I meet you there? It's just that I'm expecting a call from a friend and I don't want to miss it." she hoped he was okay with that. It was the first thing that came to mind so that he didn't come by her house and meet her father.  
  
"That's no problem."  
  
"I'll try to be on time."  
  
"Whatever time you get there is fine by me." he replied, giving her another kiss. The kiss deepened and after a couple of minutes he pulled away. "Okay, if we don't stop now I'm not going to want to stop."  
  
"And the problem wit that would be?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I want to take things slow. I know we've only known each other a couple of days, but you are already special to me and I don't want to rush anything. I have a good feeling that if we take things slow, then we can work."  
  
"Okay, I can do slow. So, the plan is I'll meet you at the bar Tuesday." she stated. When he nodded she smiled and gave him another kiss.  
  
"How about I pick you up tomorrow and we can just hang out. Maybe go out for lunch and catch a movie."  
  
"I'd like that, Jack."  
  
"Bye Sam."  
  
"Bye."   
  
He watched her walk away with a smile and when he couldn't see her anymore he walked to his house.   
  
When Jack and a couple of other people approached the bar, he recognized Sam standing there talking. He figured she was talking to herself since no one else was around. When he got closer he noticed she was talking on a cell phone. Then he remembered the call that she informed him about last week. The week had gone by fast. They got together almost everyday when he didn't have to show for duty. He found she was not only pretty, but really smart and funny. She had the same warped sense of humor he did and didn't get annoyed by his sarcasm.  
  
"I'll meet you inside." he informed his friends.  
  
"Sure. Want me to order you a beer?"  
  
"Nah, I'll grab one when I get in."  
  
After his friends departure, he walked up behind Sam. He realized she was arguing with someone. When he got close enough, he put his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She turned her head to look at him and mouthed, 'give me a minute'. He placed a kiss on her neck and nodded. Jack listened to the one sided conversation, though if the person talked a little louder on the other end, the mumbling would turn into words. Suddenly Sam's calm exterior broke.   
  
"You want me to choose? How in Gods name can you ask me that? We're over four hundred miles away. I haven't seen you in over a year and you're asking me to do this."  
  
"God Sam, what's happening to you?" Jack heard the voice clearly from the other end. He heard Sam let a sigh escape her lips.  
  
"As you've probably noticed I've changed. I'm not the same person I was four years ago. That's what traveling does to people. Or better yet, it's what it did to me. Look, I know that we haven't talked a lot to each other lately, but whether you like it or not I have changed. you can't tell me how to live my life. We aren't those little kids playing in the sandbox. Things have happened in both our lives to shape us to who we are. I'm sorry if you don't like the person that I turned into, but you can't make me choose. That's just bull." Jack nuzzled her neck when she was silent. "Sabrina?!" she took the phone away from her ear. "Great, just hang up on me. That will solve everything." she mumbled.  
  
"I take it things didn't go as planned." Jack asked.  
  
"It went in the totally wrong direction." Sam informed him.  
  
"Feel like talking about it?" he asked, willing to listen.  
  
"To make a long story short, we've been friends all our lives and this one little incident makes her think she can run my life, even though we are living across the map from each other."  
  
"Just give it time for things to cool off. Things will work themselves out."  
  
"I hope so. C'mon, lets go inside."   
  
They walked into the bar, hand in hand.

End of Part 2 - Thanks for reading. Feedback if you want


	3. To Face Her Past pt3

Disclaimer in part 1  
  
Part 3  
  
He seen the two of them walk in over an hour ago and sit down with the couple that walked in a few minutes earlier. That was a little over an hour ago. It seemed that she just met the other couple, but she was getting along perfectly with them. That was the one thing Sam got from her mother. The type of person that once you met her, you couldn't hate her no matter how hard you tried. He decided to let her know he was there, although a voice in the back of his head told him not to because of his semi drunken state. He got up from his stool and headed over to the booth she was sitting at. When he got close enough he made his presence known.  
  
"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" he yelled, louder that he actually had to. He noticed her back stiffen slightly and three pairs of eyes darted between the two.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." she countered.  
  
"Can I have a word?" he asked, "in private?"  
  
She started to get up from the seat when Jack stopped her. "Sam?" he questioned.  
  
"It's okay. I'll be back in a few." she said, and then assured him with a light kiss on his lips.  
  
They walked to the bar in silence. Mark was the first to break it.  
  
"So, let me ask my question again."  
  
"Don't start giving me a lecture, Mark. You're only nineteen yourself and who is the one that actually drunk?" She started to walk away, but he stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing with them anyway? Especially him. Guys his age only want one thing." he said. She got herself out of his grip and started walking away. "Believe me, Sam."  
  
She stopped in her tracks. She could see Jack, Kowalski, and Janet keeping a watchful eye on her. She turned around to stare at her brother.  
  
"Believe you? Tell me Mark, how the hell and I supposed to do that? The last couple of thing you've said and promised haven't happened. You said you'd always be there for me the night of her funeral. You said if I ever needed to talk you would be there. Were have you been, Mark? Huh? The only time I ever see you is when we move." She took a breath to calm herself, realizing she was near a yell. Luckily the music was drowning it out. "I can't even take your word or dad's for that fact. Every mission he has a chance at he takes. You both disappear for days sometimes weeks on end, leaving me alone. You're both the same, whether you like to admit it or not." She saw the anger flash through his eyes and knew she hit a sore spot. She felt a slap across her face. Her hand went to the burning on her cheek.  
  
"Don't compare me to him. I'm nothing like him." Mark yelled. Sam felt a hand on her arm to see the three standing behind her. Mark continued, "Get the fuck away from her. This is between us. Go back to your table and find another slut to screw you."  
  
She flinched at his words. He knew about the guys she hangs out with. He knew her track record, about how almost every time they moved she had someone new. Although sometimes nothing happened at all, he still had his suspicions. She knew it was the alcohol speaking and not really his brother. She was brought out of her thoughts by Jack's voice.  
  
"Look buddy, I don't know who you are or how you know Sam, but when you hit her you involved her friends. That's enough to press charges."  
  
"Press charges?" Mark repeated, looking at Jack and then at Sam. "You found yourself a real knight in shining armor, haven't you, Sam? That's always what you wanted though, ever since you were a little girl and she started reading you those damn fairytales. That's all they were though, fairytales." He looked at Jack, Charlie, Janet then back at Sam. Confusion in three out of the four pair. He leaned in so his mouth was near her ear. "Mom thought she was living a fairytale and look how that ended." he whispered. He pulled back and looked right into her eyes. He seen the tears there, but she was blinking them back not letting them fall. "Have a nice life Sam." he said in his normal voice, the anger there seconds before disappeared. "Hope your fairytale ends better than hers."  
  
[Have a nice life?] Sam thought. She realized Mark was walking away. She turned to Jack, "Just give me a few more minutes with him, alone." She ran after Mark before Jack had a chance to protest.  
  
"You sure that it's okay leaving her alone with him after what we just saw?" Charlie Kowalski asked.  
  
"Don't worry. If he lands another hand on her, he'll be sorry."  
  
Sam caught up with her brother and put a hand on his arm to stop him. They were the Sam height, Sam not even a half an inch shorter. Although he was stronger, in his semi drunken state, she had the upper hand. "Mark, stop." When he didn't stop, she stood in front of him, blocking his path. "What did you mean by that?"  
  
"It means that I'm going back to the house, grabbing my shit because Jacob's mission is longer than expected thanks to one thing or another, then I'm leaving. Don't you ever just want to leave? Be honest. Don't you just want to get as far away from Jacob as you can?"  
  
"Yes, but if we both leave, he will have no one left."  
  
"He doesn't deserve anyone. He never thinks of but himself. I mean he leaves you alone for weeks at a time, he moves whenever the military tells him to, not thinking about how it is affecting you. If he did care about other people, mom would never have died."  
  
"He was running late, Mark. Mom took a cab-"  
  
"So now it's her fault she died?" anger once again evident in his voice.  
  
"No. I'm just saying that maybe it's fate it turned out this way. If dad was on time maybe both would have been in the crash and both died. Maybe-"  
  
"I don't have to listen to this." Mark cut her off. "Leave you cell phone active. I'll stay in contact when I reach San Diego."  
  
"San Diego?"  
  
"Yeah. Got accepted to San Diego University. A couple of guys I know also got accepted. We're hooking up there and sharing a dorm."  
  
"If you didn't see me tonight would you have even told me or just taken off?"  
  
"I was planning on going home and telling you tomorrow."  
  
"Mark, you cant just leave. Stay for me. I know this is college we're talking about, but what am I supposed to do with just dad?" Sam asked, tears in her eyes. Not having the will to hold them back, she let them fall. He scrubbed a hand over his face.  
  
"Sam, I know these last few years I haven't been the ideal brother, but I promise once I get to San Diego I will give you the number and call you once a week. You can also call me whenever you'd like. The first vacation I have I'll come and see you."  
  
"Figures, you become a brother once you leave." she muttered. He put a hand on her shoulder then looked over at Jack, who looked like he was going to attack him.  
  
"You'll survive with just Jacob. You're strong, Sam and just remember what mom always said, 'you can handle anything'. From the time you were a little girl you believed her, I'm asking you now, believe me." He let a small smile come to his lips, "It looks like your boyfriend is going to come over here and kick the crap out of me." They both looked over at Jack and she let out a   
  
soft laugh.  
  
"I really like him, Mark. It was like we connected right away."  
  
"Just be careful and be happy. So, do I at least get a hug goodbye?"  
  
They said their goodbyes and he apologized for slapping her and for the hateful words towards herself and Jack. Sam told him she'd give him some time before coming home so he would have his space to pack his things up. She stood there watching her brother walk away. Mark turned around and they shared one more wave goodbye. Janet brought her out of the revere she was in.  
  
"Sam, you okay?" Janet asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, yeah." she replied, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "I'll be fine."  
  
Jack approached them with Charlie.  
  
"Wanna go? I could take you home." Jack offered.  
  
"No. I have to wait a little while before going." At their questioning looks she continued, "Why don't we go back to the booth and I'll explain what just happened."

End of Part 3 - Thanks for getting this far. R&R if you want


	4. To Face Her Past pt4

Part 4  
  
Two weeks went by and Jacob finally coming back from the mission sometime today. Ever since that night at the bar Sam has been ignoring Jack. He left messages on her cell phone, leaving the times that would and wouldn't be good to call him back. She purposely called when he wouldn't answer. Everyday she was feeling more and more guilty about lying to him. She only lied about little things, her age, her family. Nothing big. When she was with him she acted herself, like she would with anyone else. That night at the bar, she explained the facts to the three, but left out the details about anything that would help them figure out she was younger than them. She did keep in touch with Janet. The doctor-to-be was 24 and although she looked innocent and kind when something was wrong she took control. Her voice was also kind, but can turn authorities in a second. Janet informed Sam that is how a doctor in the USAF needed to be so the stubborn soldiers would listen to her. Sam was beginning to feel really good friendship blossoming only if Janet won't hate her when she finds out the truth. Her cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at the little screen to see who was calling. Jack.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jacob asked opening the front door and placing his suitcase on the ground. He knew Sam never let the voicemail get it unless the phone was off. Sam tried thinking of a way to respond. If she said 'I don't feel like talking' her father would want to answer it. Then she remembered she had to tell him about Mark.  
  
"Actually," she started, tuning off her cell to stop the ringing, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" Jacob asked, sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"About Mark."   
  
"Look, I know I treat you and Mark different, but it's only that you're my little girl and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"That's not what I want to talk about." she took a deep breath, "Mark's gone."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"When you were on your mission he said he was leaving to go to college."  
  
"I didn't even know he wanted to go to college, let alone apply to any." he said mostly to himself. He looked back at Sam, "Did he say which one?"  
  
"San Diego University." Jacob stood up and started walking out of the room, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To make a couple phone calls."  
  
"Don't check up on him, dad. He left because he wanted to be on his own. Give him his space."  
  
"Fine, but I still need to make a phone call. I'm supposed to go back on Thursday. I don't want you to be alone."  
  
"I'm always alone."  
  
"Sam-" he warned.  
  
"I know, it came out wrong." she defended. She already knew his line 'I have a duty to the United States Air Force' and 'In the long run he is keeping it safe for her to grow old in'. "It's okay, dad. I know how to dial 911 in case of emergencies."  
  
"Sarcasm will get you in trouble one of these days, Sam."  
  
"Hasn't yet." There was a moment of silence and Jacob looked back at her, worry evident in his eyes. "Don't worry."  
  
"I'm going to be gone for six weeks, Sam."  
  
Sam realized she had to use a different tactic to get her father to see she would be fine. "Dad, you trust me, right?"  
  
"Of course." he replied, with a serious note in his voice.  
  
"If you really trust me you should know that everything will be fine." Jacob thought about it for a while.  
  
"Okay, just promise me you won't get into any trouble.  
  
"I'm on a United States Air Force base surrounded by soldiers. How much trouble can I get into?"  
  
Sam finally got the nerve to call Jack on Friday after talking to Janet. She informed Sam that Jack had been worried about her ever since she stopped calling him back. She was about to hang up when someone answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi-uh-is Jack there?"  
  
"He's not home right now. I could take a message if you'd like." the female informed her.  
  
"Just tell him Sam called."  
  
"Just Sam, no last name?"  
  
"No. Tell him he can reach me on my cell."  
  
"Okay." They said their goodbyes in unison and hung up.   
  
"Who was on the phone?" Jack asked as he walked in and seen Sara hang up the phone.  
  
"Someone named Sam saying you can reach her on her cell."  
  
Jack put down the bags in his hands and grabbed the phone. He dialed the familiar number. On the second ring she picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sam." he stated. Finally hearing her voice after a little over a week he felt anger all over.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Okay. Let's talk."  
  
"Not over the phone. In person." Jack got a bad feeling in his stomach, but before he could say anything she continued, "The sooner the better." she said after a slight pause.  
  
"Well-um-I have plans for tonight. Maybe-"  
  
"It's okay. Just call me when you get some spare time."  
  
"Hold on a minute, Sam. Don't hang up." He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Sara. Sam listened to their conversation on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Can we reschedule for another day, Sara? I really need to talk to her."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Greg will be here for about another month." Sam felt a little better when she heard the name Greg. Although she had no right to feel about Jack the way she did.  
  
"Sam?" he asked breaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I said, I'll meet you tonight. How about nine-thirty on the hill?" he said, obviously not for the first time.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then. Bye Jack."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and stared at it. She would do the right thing tonight. She was determined.

End of Part 4. The next part should be up soon. Hopefully. With summer here, I plan to write more now that school is out.


	5. To Face Her Past pt5

Part 5  
  
She got there a couple of minutes early and sat down on the grass looking up at the stars.  
  
"Hi." She jumped at the sound of his voice bringing her out of the thoughts going through her mind. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi." she replied softly.  
  
"I've missed you." he informed her, placing a hand on her cheek. She leaned into the touch for a moment then stood up remembering why they were here. "Sam?" he questioned, standing up himself. She turned around and looked at him. He continued talking. "I thought something happened to you when you stopped calling me back."  
  
Their eyes met and locked. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. After a moment the voice in her head reminded her of why she wanted to talk. She abruptly pulled away from his grasp. "Sam? Talk to me here. I need to know-"  
  
"No. Don't say anything let me say what I have to." At his silent nod, she took a deep breath and continued. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
"What?" he questioned after his momentary shock.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, the past weeks have been great, well except for the last two weeks I've been ignoring you thinking about this. The weeks before that have been fantastic. I mean you're the first decent guy I've met in a while, but it's just things about me you don't know and it's not fair to you that-"  
  
"There are things about me you don't know either, but I'm not quitting on us."  
  
"It's different for you, Jack. The stuff I don't know about you is classified. The things you don't know about me aren't. I should have told you before us happened, but I didn't and I'm sorry, but it's over."  
  
"Sam it can't be over. It isn't."  
  
"It can and it is."  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"Don't you get it?" she yelled interrupting him. "This relationship is built on lies. You don't know me."  
  
"I know all I need to know. You're a good person with a considerate heart. You've suffered to much and have had more pain in your younger years than anyone should, but your good soul and your great personality make up for the bad things you went through."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" he countered.  
  
"Believe me, the things you don't know about me you will want to you. Like I also said, its not fair to you if I don't-"  
  
"Have you acted differently?" he asked, cutting her off.  
  
"What?" she questioned, wondering where that came from.  
  
"When you've been around me, have you acted any different then say from, Sabrina?"  
  
"Not differently per say."  
  
"You'll tell me when you're ready, Sam."  
  
"Well, I'm ready. I'm se-"  
  
"No, not tonight. I don't want you to tell me what you want to because I don't want you to feel pressured."  
  
"I don't feel pressured."  
  
"Just humor me and don't tell me tonight. Tell me tomorrow or when you are really ready, but not tonight."  
  
"Jack-"  
  
What she was about to say next was silenced by his lips on hers. They broke apart when air was needed.  
  
"Oh god, you're making this complicated." Sam muttered.  
  
"I love you." Jack blurted.  
  
"What?" she asked, shocked by his confession.  
  
"I realized it over the past two weeks. I felt different. Sara, Greg's girlfriend, said she could see a sparkle in my eyes when your name came up. That's when I realized."  
  
There was a silence when Sam digested what he just said. She knew there was something between them from the beginning. She realized it over the past two weeks also. That was what was making this so hard for her. This was the first relationship she actually wanted to last. 'That's why you have to tell him your age and break off this thing before it gets out of hand.' The voice in her head said.  
  
"I love you too." her mouth betrayed her.  
  
Before she could speak another word his mouth was on hers. This kiss was deeper. She moaned into his mouth when his hands went under her shirt. They broke for air and their foreheads were touching.  
  
"Let's go back to my place." he whispered. She just nodded. The logical part of her brain told her she was just getting herself in deeper, but the part telling her this was what she wanted since he asked her for a beer won.   
  
They got to his house reasonably fast. When they got in they started kissing again. They never broke until they reached what Sam guessed as his bedroom.  
  
"Can I just go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure. Second door on the left."  
  
She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "Get hold of yourself Sam." she muttered. She splashed some cold water on her face and after another minute of mentally calming herself down she walked out of the bathroom. Jack was still standing in the doorway of his room. When she reached him, she placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a smile. They began kissing once more and jack backed her into the room and kicked the door shut with his foot. 


	6. To Face Her Past pt6

Part 6  
  
She woke up to the feeling of Jack's arm wrapped loosely around her waist. She slowly slipped out from under his arm and out of the bed. She quickly got dressed and left the room. It took her a few minutes to find a piece of paper and a pen to write him a note. When she was done writing the note she set it on the pillow and walked out. She started walking down the street when her cell phone started vibrating.  
  
"Hello?" There was only silence, "Hello?"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Sabrina?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I realized I can't tell you how to live your life. I missed talking to you."  
  
"It's okay. I understand where you are coming from. We've been friends practically all our lives and we protect each other. It's what friends do."  
  
There was a compatible silence. "So, how are you and Chuck doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, last Monday was our fifth year together and he planned this really special night."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Well, we went to this new restaurant in town. We ate, then we went back to his house. After a while of sitting there talking he asked me to marry him."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?" Sabrina teased.  
  
"You're killing me with suspense."  
  
"I said yes and then we celebrated."  
  
"So you guys finally…"  
  
"Yes." Sabrina cut in. Sam could hear the smile in her friends voice. "When we are on the subjects of relationships, how are you and Jack going?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Last night was pretty amazing, but…" she paused.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He doesn't know."  
  
"Doesn't know your age?" Sabrina guessed.  
  
"Correct. It's not what your thinking. I tried telling him yesterday before anything happened, but one thing led to another and then the most amazing night in my entire life happened." There was another compatible silence Sam spoke up again. "So, when is the big day?"  
  
"In a couple of months. It's just going to be a small ceremony. Our parents, siblings some of our closest friends. You should be getting the invitation soon."  
  
"I'm happy for you Sabrina."  
  
"Thanks." her friend replied.  
  
"Sam!" she turned around and seen Jack walking toward her.  
  
"Sabrina, can I call you later?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"When I woke up this morning I wrote Jack a not and left. I needed to think."  
  
"Does he looked pissed?"  
  
"I can't tell from here, but I'll find out soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Sam!" She just stood there and watched him jog towards her. "What is this?" he asked showing her the crinkled piece of paper.  
  
"A note." she stated.  
  
"Why did you just leave?"  
  
"Last night was wonderful. Beyond wonderful. I just - I got freaked. I haven't had someone like you for a while. Most the guys are just there. Then you came along and I feel drawn to you. I woke up this morning and I needed to think, but I couldn't think with you so close."  
  
"We're okay right? You don't think last night was a mistake? That we're moving too fast?"  
  
"It was amazing." she replied moving closer to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I just need to think about things and if you're there, all I'll think about is you."  
  
"Sure know how to boost a guys ego." She gave him a small smile.  
  
"I just need some room to breath. Give me a couple of days."  
  
"Sure." Jack replied. They shared one more kiss. "So, I'll see you when you're ready."  
  
"Thanks for understanding." She started walking away when she turned back around to look at him. "You were right, you know."  
  
"What about?" he asked confused.  
  
"About Sabrina. She called me. It all worked out."  
  
"That's good. I'm glad."  
  
"Me too. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
Jack stared after her as she walked away with her head down.   
  



	7. To Face Her Past pt7

A/N: Okay, there is a couple more parts before we get into the present SGC. (For those of you who asked.) Sorry to all about the mistake with the cell phone. I didn't know when they started showing up. I wasn't born till '86 and the cell phone fit the story. As to updates, they might not be coming in as fast right now because I'm working backwards with this. I thought of a perfect ending for a story, so I wrote it, but then realized I didn't have a begginning or middle, so that's what I'm working on. These next couple parts I took from personal experience b/c this happened to my sister when she was 17 and I was sort of like a Janet. Anywho, enough rambling. I hope you still find this interesting and not boring.   
  
Part 7  
  
Sam stood on his doorstep and waited for him to answer after she knocked.  
  
"Sam!" he said surprised. "I thought you would call."  
  
"Am I interrupting something."  
  
"No. Come in." They got to the living room and she only noticed two out of the four faces. "Sam, this is my brother Greg and his girlfriend, Sara. You already know Janet and Charlie. You guys, this is Sam."  
  
Greeting were exchanged briefly before Sam turned to Jack.  
  
"I need to talk with you."  
  
"Okay." He looked at the other four. "Make yourselves at home, we'll be back shortly."  
  
Jack placed a hand on the bottom of her back and ushered her out of the house. They walked a couple of houses in silence until Sam stopped walking.   
  
"Here's the thing. Two nights ago, that was amazing." she took a deep breath. "It's just when my mother died I promised never to love someone. It was working for me, but then you came along." she took another breath. "I want something between us. I do love you, more than any other person."  
  
Jack picked her up around her waist and swung her around. She smiled into his shoulder. He put her down and they shared a kiss when they broke apart she caught her breath before she spoke. "You should get back to your guests."  
  
"Only if you come with me." At her not they walked hand in hand back to his house. Before they stepped inside she stopped him. "What is it?"  
  
"Thanks for giving me those couple of days."  
  
"Whenever you want your space just tell me and I'll give it to you." They shared a brief kiss before they fully entered the house.   
  
5 weeks later  
  
"So Sam, I hear you and Jack are doing good." Janet said, making conversation.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How long have you been together?"  
  
"We met a little over two months ago."  
  
"Sam, you okay? You seem a little distracted." Janet asked concerned.  
  
"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Anything to do with Jack?"  
  
"Are pregnancy tests accurate?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Most the time." Seeing Sam freaked expression she continued. "Why don't I do a test. I'll have the results by tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Not to sound crude or anything, but is it Jack's?"  
  
"Yes." Sam answered still shocked.  
  
After minutes of silence, Janet watched as Sam broke down. She held Sam until the tears subsided.  
  
"Sorry." Sam apologized.  
  
"It's okay." Janet paused before continuing. "If you are pregnant I can go with you to tell him."  
  
"Thanks. I'll probably tell him in about a week. I need to talk to him about other stuff first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I have to go. I need to think about some things."  
  
"Okay. Come by the hospital about 2:00 and I'll be on duty."  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"I'm here for you Sam. Whatever happens okay?"  
  
"You have to promise me one thing. I have to tell him something first. I'm going to tell him tomorrow. How he reacts to that depends if I tell him I'm pregnant. If I don't' tell him you have to promise not to tell him either."  
  
"Is it something that he'll freak out about?" Janet questioned.  
  
"Probably. I tried to tell him. After those two weeks I wanted to tell him, but he wouldn't let me talk about it. Then I tried tell him, bring it into conversation, but I lost my nerve." Sam started crying again.  
  
"What is it?" Janet asked softly.  
  
"Ever heard of a General Carter?"  
  
"Yeah. He got assigned here to help…" Janet trailed off when she realized something. "Are you related to him?" Sam nodded silently. "How?"  
  
"He's my father." Sam said quietly.  
  
"I heard he only had tow kids. A son who is 19 and a daughter who is-"  
  
"17."  
  
"And is pregnant from a 26 year old. If anyone finds out this he'll be charged with statutory rape. If your father knows it is him he'll get kicked out of the Air Force."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to turn into this. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. It was just supposed to be one night."  
  
"Jack doesn't work like that."  
  
"I found that out. I was going to tell him I didn't want to see him anymore, but the more time I spent with him the deeper I fell. Then I called him after those two weeks. I was going to break it off, but-"  
  
"But he convinced you not to." Janet finished. At Sam's look she continued, "He called me asking if I heard from you. He told me couple days later what happened."  
  
"Janet promise me you wont tell him I'm pregnant if I don't."  
  
"Sam-"  
  
"Doctor-Patient confidentiality." At Janet's hesitant look Sam tried another approach. "Friend-Friend confidentiality."   
  
"Fine."  
  
"I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Janet walked Sam to the door, hoping against all odds that everything would work out.   
  
TBC 


	8. To Face Her Past pt8

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have four or five chapter written so far and they'll show up over the next few days. My computer crashed so I have to get over to my boyfriends house to use his. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and I'm glad it finally made it across the sea :D

* * *

Part 8  
  
"Well you are pregnant."  
  
Sam just looked down at her clasped hands in her lap and shook her head.   
  
"I have to go." she mumbled.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"First I'm telling him my age. Based on that reaction, I'll tell him this."  
  
"Okay, well speaking as a doctor now, whatever happens I want you on bed rest. I don't want you to do anything unnecessary."  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No. Your sugar was just a little low. I just want you to eat and rest. Remember, you're eating for two now."  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Yes. Good luck."  
  
"Luck isn't what I need." Sam said, leaving the room  
  
"It's good to have anyway." Janet replied to the empty room.

* * *

Later that day   
  
Sam and Jack were sitting on the sofa. They sat in silence for a little while until Jack spoke.  
  
"So what do you need to speak with me that was so important?"  
  
"I need to tell you something and afterwards if you hate me I'll completely understand." She stood up and started pacing. Jack let her pace for a few minutes before he stood in her path.  
  
"Sam, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I'm seve-" She was cut off by the doorbell.  
  
"Hold that thought, okay. I'll get rid of whoever is at the door and we'll finish this." At her silent nod he went to answer the door. "General." he said, shocked as he opened the door.  
  
"At ease. I just came by to get someone I know." Jacob Carter said looking Jack in the eye. "Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I was just in the middle of…" Jack trailed off when Jacob walked past him into his house. Jack was half a step behind him and almost bumped into Jacob when he came to a stop.  
  
"Samantha, get in the car now." Jacob barked.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"I think Sam can make her own decision." They replied at the same time.  
  
"Not when she's my daughter and living under my roof."  
  
"Dad? Daughter?"  
  
Jacob ignored Jack's confusion and looked him straight in the eye. "Are you sleeping with my daughter, Major?"  
  
"We never slept together, dad. We're just friends. I was teaching him how to keep a poker face."  
  
"I didn't ask you Sam." Jacob said briefly looking at her.  
  
"I will ask again, Major." Jack caught Sam's eye for a second and seen her lip the word 'lie'.  
  
"No I haven't sir." Jack seen Sam let out a silent breath.  
  
"That's good because you wouldn't want a note in your file saying you slept with a General's 17 year old daughter."  
  
"Seventeen? You're only seventeen?" Jack directed his question towards Sam.  
  
"I didn't think it was relevant considering I was only teaching you how to have a poker face."  
  
Jack realized she was trying to protect so he played along. "Well I just thought you were older since you were on a military base and seemed mature."  
  
"We'll be leaving now, Major."  
  
"Goodbye, sir."  
  
Jack tried to catch Sam's eye, but she wouldn't look at him. He stood in the doorway of the house when they walked to the car. When Sam was getting into the passenger seat she looked up at him and mouthed 'sorry' then again broke eye contact, getting into the car.

TBC


	9. To Face Her Past pt9

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I got custody of my 2 nieces both under the age of 17 months. It's been hectic. Anyways, I didn't have time to come on the computer, but hopefully now that I have everything on a scedule I'll be able to post more often. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Part 9

A month went by before Sam could sneak out of the house at night to go to Jack's. Halfway to his house it started down pouring. By the time she reached his house she was soaked. She rang the doorbell and a minute later the door opened.

"Sam!"

"Hi Sara. Is Jack here?"

"Yeah. He's talking to Greg. Let me go get him."

"Thanks." She stood on the porch under the shelter of the little roof.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know you probably hate me and I understand that, but I need to tell you something."

"Listen to her Jack." Janet said, coming out of nowhere. "Hi Sam."

"Janet." Janet walked away as fast as she appeared and they stood there in silence. Jack noticed that she was trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Come in." he said moving out of the way to let her in. They silently made their way to the living room. "Do you want some coffee? Do you even drink coffee? I mean I know nothing about you. Looking back I found out some things here and there, but nothing like your age, your relatives-"

"I'm pregnant." she blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?"

"Thanks for trusting me so much."

"How am I supposed to trust when everything you told me was a lie."

"Not everything. I do love you." Sam whispered walking back towards the door.

"Don't go. It's pouring out and your already soaked to the bone. I'll get you a change of clothes and you can stay here until you dad comes to pick you up."

"My dad doesn't know I'm here."

"Then I'll call him to come and get you."

"Jack, I just came by to tell you that I'm pregnant with your child. My dad doesn't know I'm pregnant."

"What do you want from me? Money?"

"No. I want to know if you want to be a part of the child's life."

"If I say no?"

"Then I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

"Listen, give me the night to think about it. You can stay in the spare room."

"I don't think-"

"Greg and Sara also live here so it wont be just us."

After a moment of consideration she agreed.

* * *

Sam was getting settled in the spare room when she heard muffled voices from down the hall. She opened her door to see if she could hear anything.

"She's seventeen Janet!"

"And probably about ready to shit her pants she's so scared."

"She's scared?" Jack exclaimed. "She won't be the one charged with rape, Janet. God it's all gone to hell. She never even-"

"Don't." Janet interrupted "Don't blame this all on her. She tried telling you numerous times." she paused. "The Sam you see now isn't the Sam that I talked to a month ago about this. She's seventeen, pregnant and believe me, she's scared. Support is all she probably wants. It's what she needs because heaven knows she won't get it from her father."

"Her father, which is a General, came to this house a month ago and I looked him in the eye and told him I didn't sleep with his daughter."

"I can't tell you what to do Jack. Just think long and hard before you take any action."

"I already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to call her father and tell him his daughter is here."

Sam closed the door and their voices turned back into mumbling. She leaned heavily on the door. After a minute of trying to compose herself she reopened the door, grabbed her coat, and headed down the hall. As she pasted Jack's bedroom the door opened and Janet walked out.

"Hi Sam. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I was just getting something to drink."

"With your coat on?"

"I'm cold."

"I want you to know something. That day in the hospital, what I said still stands. What ever happens between you and Jack just remember I'm here for you."

"I already know what he's going to do and I don't blame him. I just wanted him to know that he had a kid."

"If you need anything just ask."

"I don't need your support Janet. After tonight none of you will ever see me again. Just tell Jack if he does tell my father I'm here to lie or his career in the Air Force is over before he can blink." Sam started walking away. All she wanted to do was leave.

Janet was about to go after her when Jack came out of his room.

"I just got off the phone with the General." They heard the front door slam shut. "What was that?"

"Sam." Janet said. "Leaving."

"Like hell she is. That's the last thing she needs right now is to get sick." Jack replied, running to catch up to Sam.

A small smile played on Janet's lips. She knew he loved Sam. And although he seems pissed about the whole situation he still loved her despite the age.

* * *

Jack ran out of the house and spotted Sam walking down the street. "Sam!" he yelled. "Sam, wait up" Jack started quickly after her. When she did stop or slow up he ran to catch up. When he was within arms reach he grabbed and spun her around to look at him. 

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Sam just come back in before you get sick."

"What's the point? You don't want me there and I didn't expect any different. Let me just leave and you can forget all about me."

"I want you there. Believe me, I do. It's just the Air Force is my life."

"And I'm not going to ruin that for you. I just wanted you to know that a part of you is inside me."

"How I feel about you hasn't changed. I still love you." Jack said.

"When's my father coming?" she asked, ignoring his statement.

"You heard?" Jack questioned. At her nod, he answered. "He's going to be in meeting all evening and he'll be here later tonight."

"I should go.."

"Come back inside. You're going to get sick."

"I have to go."

Jack looked at her for a moment trying to think a way to make her stay. "We have to discuss what we are planning on doing. Visitation, child support."

"Thirty minutes. That's it." With a smile Jack led Sam back into his house.

TBC... hopefully more on the way soon!


	10. To Face Her Past pt10

First I would like to say sorry for the very long delay and thanks for the reviews. Its just been one of those months. I went to the New Jersey and Chicago convention which was nice. I've had absolutely no time since then to write anything though because in between a family member ended up in the hospital with serious medical problems. Now we have her 8 yr. old daughter. So my days are spent watching a very hiper 8 yr. old and my nights watching 2 babies under 18 months. NOT how I was planning my summer vacation. Anyway - hopefully I will get time to write (even if I have to lock myself in my room). This chapter might not be the best but I wrote it to hold you over until I can seriously write some more chapters to get to the part that's already written. I might re-write this chapter a little, I really don't like it, but I'm very critical of myself. Let me know what you all think. Again, sorry for the delay.

* * *

Part 10

* * *

Exhausted by everything that she had been through, she fell asleep on the couch listening to Jack talk about aimless things. He picked her up and took her into the spare room.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"You don't need to be. Everything will work out."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We love each other. That has to mean something."

"My dad can't know I'm pregnant. You'll get kicked out of the Air Force."

"He's going to notice in a few months."

"I wasn't going back to his house. I was skipping town."

"Why?"

"Put yourself in my shoes. You met him last month and seen how pissed he got about me just being here. Imagine what he would do if he found out I was pregnant."

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you when he gets here."

"Promise me you won't tell him."

"Sam-"

"Just promise me. If you don't lie for my sake then lie for your career."

"How do I explain you're here?"

"Tell him you seen me running and stopped to give me a lift because of the rain." Jack briefly thought if she planed one of the scenarios and had the lies planned out.

"Get some rest. I'll worry about it when it happens." he said walking out of the room.

* * *

Three hours later there was a knock at the door. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up General Carter's daughter."

"Sure, come on in." he closed the door and went into the living room.

"Sara could you go get Sam from the spare room?"

"Sure." A minute later Sara came back down. "She's not there."

"What?"

"The window was open. She must have left."

"Sir?" The Lieutenant asked.

"I don't know where she went."

"I'm ordered to stay here until I retrieve the General's daughter."

"Call the General and see if he'll get his ass down here if he doesn't believe us." Jack watched him as the Lieutenant walked out of his house dialing on his cell phone.

"Jack." Sara said, once they reached the living room.

"Yeah?" Jack answered, still not taking his eyes off the Lietuenant from the living room window.

"She left this on the bed for you." Jack took the envelope from Sara.

He seen the Lieutenant returning so he stuffed it under a couch cushion.

"Sir, I'll be leaving now."

"Why isn't he coming?"

"He received a phone call about 15 minutes ago from his daughter. That's all I know."

Before Jack could reply the Lieutenant left. He went back to the couch and grabbed the envelope.

"I'll leave you alone."

He nodded absent mindedly towards Sara as he opened it. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a little picture. He read what was on the paper.

'Jack, I thought you'd like a picture of your child. Sorry to just run off, but it's for the best. I'll be happy to bring him by when he's born. Sam.'

He looked at the baby that was growing inside Sam.

* * *

He woke up with the pictures still in his hand. He looked at the clock and noticed he was only asleep for a couple of hours. He stayed up until the early hours thinking about what he wanted to do. He threw out the note and the picture on the way to the bathroom. He decided to let Sam live her life and let her move on. He realized that he loved her months ago, but was he ready for a family? He knew nothing about babies or children. Also if her father even found out about him getting Sam pregnant his career would be over. He kept telling himself that it was for the best.

* * *

TBC.........hopefully sooner rather than later! 


End file.
